There are several types of thermometers in use today. Clinical thermometers are used to take the temperature of a person or animal. Chemical thermometers are used, for example, to monitor a reaction temperature. Both of these thermometer types can have either an analog or digital display of the measured temperature.
As to food thermometers, these have been used for indicating the amount that a food product is cooked, often referred to as its “doneness.” Some of these food thermometer devices incorporate a separate probe which is inserted into the food. The sensitive probe is in operative communication with a temperature measuring device capable of displaying the temperature, or which in-turn connects to a display.
While such thermometers are a great help in proper food preparation, they are not without problems. For example, when not in use, the potentially sensitive temperature probe may be subject to damage when placed with other kitchen utensils. Also, while a temperature is ultimately displayed by the thermometer, users may be uncertain as to what temperature is desirable for different foods.
The present invention is intended to address these and other possible problems associated with food thermometers.